The prior art abounds with patents directed to generally non-crystalline, high molecular weight polyolefin, particularly polyalphaolefins, compositions which are generally hydrocarbon soluble and, when dissolved in a hydrocarbon fluid flowing through a conduit, greatly reduce turbulent flow and decrease “drag.” This reduction of drag is important since it reduces the amount of horsepower needed to move a given volume of hydrocarbon, or conversely enables greater volumes of fluid to be moved with a given amount of power. These polyolefin drag reducers display flow enhancing characteristics not present in commonly known crystalline, largely non-hydrocarbon soluble polymers such as polyethylene and polypropylene.
It is known that these polyalphaolefin drag reducers are susceptible to degradation by shear when dissolved in the flowing hydrocarbon in the conduit. Accordingly, pumps, constrictions in the conduit, or the like which result in excessive turbulent flow lead to degradation of the polymer thereby decreasing its effectiveness. Thus, it is necessary that the drag reducing compositions be introduced into the flowing hydrocarbon stream in a form which achieves certain desirable features.
First of all, the drag reducing compositions should be in a form that is easy to transport and handle without special equipment since injection points for the drag reducing compositions into the flowing hydrocarbon stream are often at remote and inaccessible locations. Secondly, the polymer must be in a form which dissolves rapidly in the hydrocarbon stream flowing in the conduit since the polyalphaolefins have little drag reducing effect until solubilized in the hydrocarbon stream. Lastly, the drag reducing composition should impart no deleterious effects to the hydrocarbon. For example, in the case of crude oil flowing through a pipeline, certain amounts of material and contaminants can be tolerated unlike in finished pipeline products such as diesel fuel, gasoline and other hydrocarbon materials resulting from refining operations.